


At the Altar

by raleighpuppy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighpuppy/pseuds/raleighpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker and Herc get married after the war, or so Herc thought, but it's only a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Altar

     Herc knew he must have been wearing a huge smile, and it made him feel even better that Chuck smiled back. He'd noticed a big shift in Chuck's behavior after Pitfall. He was generally a much nicer, happier person. They all were much happier and carefree. Mako, who was in a very nice white dress and didn't have blue in her hair anymore, walked into the room. After Pitfall, she'd always done her hair red. The tradition of blue had died along with the kaiju that inspired it.

"Are you both ready? Chuck, where are your shoes?" she asked.

     Chuck looked down at his sock-feet and shrugged with a relatively good-tempered "I dunno. Maybe Max has 'em?", which resulted in a glare from Mako and a sight from Herc, who just wanted to get to the goddamn chapel already.

"I swear to God, if Max has 'em, I'm gonna drown you in the shallow, radioactive sea," he threatened.

"Dad, no."

"Eh. It's okay. I don't think they'll kick you out of the chapel for bein' barefoot."

"'m not barefoot," Chuck said as the three of them got into the car. Everyone else would be meeting them there. "'m wearing socks."

     By that point, as Chuck, who had only recently started learning how to drive, Herc had already zoned off. He was completely oblivious to the fact Chuck was an awful driver who obeyed not traffic laws, something he'd inherited from his father. Herc was focusing on the day's events, specifically the wedding. He hoped Stacker got there alive. He didn't know how great Newt's driving skills were. If they were anything like his people skills, he wouldn't make it half way to the chapel.

     And that got Herc thinking about Max for some reason, and how he'd do with all of this. He assumed Chuck would keep Max with him, wherever he ended up living, probably with Mako and Raleigh. He suspected the three of them were together. As long as Chuck was happy, he was happy too. Happy. Yeah, they were probably going to be pretty happy together. There was no reason not to be.

     He hated thinking like this, by free association. But it was a nervous habit of his, so he'd have to deal with it. At least it wasn't as bad as it used to be. He'd used to say all of this out loud. He hoped he wasn't speaking out loud because he didn't want to interrupt Mako and Chuck. Before too long, before Herc lost his mind in that car, they pulled up to the chapel to see Newt's junky little car already parked by the curb.

"They're alive," he blurted, and Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, Dad, they're alive. Amazing, isn't it?"

     Herc rolled his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk and up to the chapel, followed by his sock-footed twenty-one year old son and his soon-to-be-husband's adopted daughter, who honestly looked much more presentable than the two of them even on their best days. Herc wore a suit that didn't fit quite right, but fit much better than his old dress blues. He didn't know was Stacker was wearing, but if it was dress blues, he didn't know if he was going to laugh or cry.

"Ready to go, Old Man?" Chuck asked. "Alright. Pre-wedding pep talk." He clapped his hands.

"I don't think weddings work that way," Herc commented, but was cut off by Chuck.

"You're gonna do great-"

"Chuck, this isn't a-"

"-and don't you worry about a damn thing 'cause-"

"You're making me really nervo-"

"-you do a lot of things great, okay? Even being a-"

"Mako, make him stop."

"-dad. You're a good dad."

"...Thank you, Chuck."

     Mako smiled as she watched them, and then looked down at her watch to see it was time to get things started. They had to go inside now. She broke up the hug and led the two of them in, very bothered by the fact Chuck was wearing no shoes. But it all paid off, even Chuck's lack of shoes and Raleigh's dog paw print tie and Newt's torn jeans, when Stacker and Herc smiled at each other. Tendo officiated, of course, and added in some PPDC humor, references to past events, and even called Herc "Old Man" the entire time. And they were about to kiss....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...when Herc woke up alone with a very sharp ache in his chest and no earthly idea where he was. He wondered where everyone was. And, as he sat up, he realized it was because they were either dead or had continued with their lives without him. He realized Chuck was gone. Stacker was gone too. And Max, the last reminded of Chuck, had died a couple years ago.

He was all alone and there was no one to comfort him when all of this dawned on him and resulted in tears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry
> 
> this is based off of this post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/84633235223/imagine-your-otp-at-the-altar-of-a-church-about


End file.
